How Do I Say I Love You?
by mpkio2
Summary: Toothless wants to tell Hiccup how much he loves him, but doesn't know how to. Very Cute and fluffy one-shot. NO SLASH! Rated K


**A/N:**

**I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist writing a One-Shot to one of DreamWorks best movie in years! The movie is so amazing and cute at the same time!**

**This one-shot is about Toothless and how he wants to tell Hiccup (In English) that he loves him . A little angsty but very cute! Toothless POV!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own "How To Train Your Dragon". All characters belong to DreamWorks and author, Cressida Cowell.**

**Sorry about spelling and grammar!**

**Read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**How Do I Say I Love You?  
**Written by mpkio2

I didn't want it; I shouldn't want it. I don't....but....how do I tell him?

These thought raced through my mind as I looked down at the sleeping and peaceful face of my human, my very own and only, Hiccup. He was asleep in a ball, my right wing cover most of his body like a blanket to keep hi warm, my tail around him, keeping him safe and protected from any danger. And...I shouldn't be doing this! I shouldn't be so protected over a human, the very creature I believed to be alien to me not many months ago...

But, alas, that was many months ago and this is now and I know that with time, things change, you change, feelings change, feelings that you never expected in your whole life to change....but they do, they did....for me. But they shouldn't have changed!!!

I'm a dragon! A Nightfury! The very creature humans were in fear of, are in fear off, for many centuries calling out terrifying shrills of "It's the Night Furry! Take cover!" when my presence was sensed around the Viking town of Berk.

I'm supposed to be fierce, independent, a "beast" as the humans would say. I should be terrifying, no-one should touch me, see me for that matter. But that isn't so, for here I am in a Viking hut and protecting the very creature (or "Species") my race have been fighting against for centuries.

I chuckled a little in my throat – trying to stop the fire rising in my breathe as I did so –finding it amusing of the irony. Who would have thought I, the terrifying Nightfury would own a human? To be with a human and to help it! To be with every waking minute, both of us needing each other to feel, to care....to....love?

It shouldn't be, I tell myself over and over in my head, but, there's no denying the fact that it is. I do have feelings – what creature on this earth doesn't? But, I shouldn't feel "this" feeling, certainly not towards a human! If my race knew about this, who knows what would they think (Though, obviously, I had a rough idea).

The thing is, I didn't except to feel this feeling towards a human. I didn't except to bond with it, to care for it, over time to feel like we both needed each other, to protect and to care for! I, the mighty Nightfury, Morgenstjerne, also known as "Toothless", didn't except to feel love towards my human, towards my Hiccup. But I do.....And there's nothing I can do about that. What can I do?

I most have been growling and moaning quite a bit (Even though I wasn't aware I was making such noises), for Hiccup was awake, looking up to my face with green-sleepy eyes and said in a sleepy voice: "What's wrong, buddy?" He yawned. I smiled....

I told him that I was just thinking aloud, but it just came out as more moaning and groaning sounds to a human's ear. He smiled up at me and he started to rub right behind my left ear, the place where he knew I loved the affection most.

"Had a bad dream, huh?" he said in a groggily voice. He stopped the ear scratching (Which I wish he didn't), smiled sleepily and yawned a "Good-night" to me, and he was out.

I growled angrily. This was really frustrating. In fact, it was the most frustrating part between our relationship; communication. Although I understand human language to an extent (I've been living with them for far too long,), my human, Hiccup, despite spending as much time with me as possible, still doesn't comprehend a single thing I say (Like I said before, it just comes out a growling and groaning). And this is where it is, at times, frustrating....

I could tell Hiccup something, something as simple as "I love you", and it would come out as just mere sounds to him. He wouldn't understand, understand the meaning of what I was trying to say to him, he wouldn't understand how meaningful it was. He wouldn't understand.....

And how I wish I shouldn't be feeling or thinking what I was feeling and thinking, I did. I really did feel it.....and I know he does cause he's told me many times and he knows every time (For I see the smile on his face every time) he tells me, for a smile at him and I attack hi and start to lick him affectionately.

But he doesn't know.......maybe he does....but he hasn't heard it from my mouth. He hasn't heard those three words....no, he hasn't.....but how can I tell him if I can't admit it myself?

A few moments go by, I think nothing, but then, in the deepest corner of my mind, I whisper:

I love this boy.

I say it a bit louder in my head, each time louder than the last. But the end, I'm screaming in my head!

I shake my head quickly, realizing that my nostrils were ablaze, feeling the fire ready to escape. Also realized that I did, previously, wore a determined and concentrated expression, which was now vanished.

I have to control myself....but should I? I'm a Nightfury after all......I do what I want, don't I? I'm the most terrifying dragon there is!

And, yet, I do control myself. I control myself so I don't wake the boy that is asleep around my paws. And it is this boy that, unknown to hi, has me controlled by his every move. And, unintentionally, he has my heart grasped in a cage. I want to snap off his head with my bear teeth for what he has done, but at the same time I want to snuggle the death out of him, never to let him go, never to let any harm come tom him. Damn this boy and his gentle ways!

I have to tell him. But he just won't understand!

I need to tell him, to tell him how I love him....but how can I when he won't understand me?

And within minutes it hit me like a bolt of fire, my own fire. Why I didn't see the answer before? I don't know.

Feeling a small smile spread across my scaled face, I lowered my head down to rest on top of my front paws, the boy sleeping peacefully close to my body.

I knew he was safe, I know I love him, and by the end of the next day, so would he...

--

Once the sun was high in the sky, I knew it was time to wake up the sleeping boy. I licked all over his face, affectionately and started to bound round the room, excitedly and impatiently. Hiccup was a wake by now (Sleepy as he was). He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched, yawning as he did so.

"Toothless, buddy," He said in a sleepy voice, watching as I jumped to the different objects in the room. "What's gotten you so excited?" He stood up to his full height and went over to put on his usual vest.

To answer his question, I slivered to the front door, opened it and gestured to the outside world, groaning loudly (But I was telling him: "I need to show you something!") He gave me a confused and questionable expression.

"You want to go out?" I guessed he guessed that, for his voice was full with uncertainly. I nodded my head to answer his uncertain answer. He chuckled a little at my excitement. "OK, just let me have some breakfast-"

But I didn't want to wait any longer; I was too excited and too impatient. He had to come with me; he had to see what I had to show him. I slivered over to him and I got to his eye level, stared intensely into his eyes and gave him the most pleadingest eyes I could muster. His green orbs filled with adoration; it had worked.....

Hiccup sighed. "If we must go," he said as he walked to the open door and walking, slowly outside, I by his left side in case he would fall. "We must be back by lunch time, OK?"

I nodded my head. I chuckled silently in my throat. Maybe I was wrong; maybe I was the one who was controlling him? I mean, he couldn't resist that look I gave him and his doing what i want him to do! Maybe I had it all wrong? Or....maybe it worked both ways.....

Abandoning my thoughts, I allowed my human to climb on my back and settle himself comfortably on the saddle (He must have put it on me while I was busy thinking). Once I was sure he was buckled safe, I expanded my wings in a accelerating rate and, in no time, both myself and he were soaring in the clouds, feeling the wind brush over our faces. When we flew together, we were one. Our thoughts demerged into one entity that was neither myself nor him; it was pure magic. Every turn he anticipated to go, I turned, but it was also the turn _I_ anticipated to turn so, in doing so, he turned in the direction _I _wanted to go in. It was confusing to work out who was feeding off whose thoughts at times.....

I - we reached the clearing where we first met, our favourite spot where we both spent most of our time together. This place was special; no creature never entered it, and that was how we both liked it. We slowly made a landing to the ground.

My human, Hiccup, jumped off my back and then looked to me. "So, why did you bring me here?" I turned to him and said: "You'll see," But, of course, Hiccup didn't hear that.

Straight away, I slivered away to where a large branch was left on the ground. It was a good twenty yards away from my human, who looked confused. I grabbed the branch in the middle of it, in my teeth. I bent the end of the branch to the ground and started to dig down in the dirt and drag it along.

Hiccup had shouted: "What's this about, Toothless?", but couldn't reply to him, for I was busy dragging the branch along in the dirt. I swayed the branch this way and that, making shapes, no – letters. The letters were huge and, by the time I reached the last letter, I was dragging the branch around Hiccup.

Once finished, I let the branch fall to the ground, I slivered back over to Hiccup and I bent my body low, gesturing to him to climb aboard. He looked sceptical at first, but once he saw the pleading and reassuring look in my eyes, he climbed aboard without hesitation.

We flew high into the sky within seconds, but not too high for it would ruin the effect i was going for I could sense that Hiccup was totally bewildered at this point and he spoke his feelings:

"Toothless, what was that all about?" he asked as he leaned forward to speak into my ear. "Why did you take me out here?"

I smiled; I guess it was time to reveal the answer. I asked him to look down at the clearing we had just took off from. To add to what I was trying to say, I nudged my head downwards.

Hiccup seemed to understand what I was saying, for he looked down at the ground. I heard him gasp. I looked down at what I had done, what I had written.

In big words, written in the dirt in the clearing, was the words: "I LOVE YOU"

Hiccup tightened his grasp on me. I didn't know it was because of what he saw or because of something else; but I hoped it was the first. I then heard him sniffle and I felt his body tense up close to mine; I didn't expect this reaction....I guess I didn't except a lot of things....

A few minutes went by without anything being said from my human, just sniffles. But, as he and I flew up in the clouds, the mountain top peeking above, he whispered in my ear:

"I love you too, buddy,"

And at this being said, he and I felt a neutral feeling; it was a feeling he and I had felt many times when we flew, but this time, it was bigger, stronger.....it was understanding.....it was love. He and I soar higher, curving to the left, curving to the right, he moving at my every direction and I moving to his every direction, both moving as one, both hearts beating them same rhythm...

We dived down, down, down, he holding on tight saying to me: "Go, go, go!" And at the last second, we soared back up, just missing the ocean waves. We soared over the land of the Viking town, over the mighty mountain, and over the land below.

He was my human, and he knows....and I know. He and I are one, dragon and rider, dragon and human.....

Friends. Best friends. To the bitter end. And no matter what happens, I will be there till the bitter end. You can count on that, for I will protect him from anything that would harm him.

I love him. And it wasn't easy to tell him, not easy to tell him, at all. But I told hi and he knows now, and I guess that's all that ever matters now.

And as we flew towards the sun in the sky, and over the green land below us, the question "How do I say 'I love you'?" never played in my mind again.

For the question isn't "How do I say...", it's more "How do I express....". And that question isn't hard to answer at all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, how was that?**

**I thought it came out pretty good (Different from what I expected, but good all the same) but I don't know about the ending; seemed kinda choppy and sappy. Oh well....**

**Anyway, this one-shot is based off that beautiful scene in the movie where Toothless is drawing scribbles in the dirt.**

**If you wanna listen to that beautiful music that plays in that scene, go and listen to it here:**

**http://www. Youtube .com/watch?v=pM0sOrwocCI (Get rid of the gaps!)**

**Also, I would just like to point out that I have never read the books, so I hope the characters seem in-character for the most part (I will be reading the whole series very soon, though).**

**Please leave some positive feedback! It would be most appreciated! :)**


End file.
